


Горячая вода

by Lienin



Series: Касаясь [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander
Series: Касаясь [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Горячая вода

После целого дня на каблуках ноги гудели, словно Лита не по коридорам Министерства рассекала, а занималась альпинизмом. Даже мазь, которой она обработала ступни с утра, не очень помогла.

Вернувшись домой, Лита первым делом скинула туфли и прислонилась лбом к дверному витражу. Холодный. Так приятно. Хотелось избавиться от остальной одежды прямо здесь, словно куколке, стремящейся поскорее стать бабочкой, от кокона.

И завтра предстоял не менее тяжёлый день. Новая версия закона об использовании магловских изобретений расколола Визенгамот. Лите нужно проследить, чтобы предстоящее голосование нельзя было объявить недействительным из-за какой-нибудь формальности. Трэверс попросил её заняться этим лично.

На ходу расстёгивая жакет, Лита медленно поднялась на второй этаж. Она не знала, чего сейчас хочет больше: спать, принять ванну, выпить стакан воды или найти Тесея. Если он приходил домой раньше неё — что случалось нечасто, — то обычно устраивался на софе в кабинете с книгой. Лите нравилось сворачиваться рядом клубком, укладывать голову на его колени и лежать так, пока не прекратится покалывание в висках.

Да, пожалуй так она и поступит. Заглянет в кабинет.

Неспешно она шла по коридору, когда заметила пробивающийся из-под двери ванной свет. Закусив губу, Лита прислушалась к плеску воды. Потом всё-таки постучала.

— Можно к тебе?

— Да.

Ванная была заполнена паром, несмотря на приоткрытое окно. Тесей любил делать воду погорячее. И добавлять соли с густыми травяными ароматами, обволакивающими, словно тело заворачивали в горячее полотенце. Говорил, что его это очень расслабляет, позволяет отвлечься от работы, когда думать о ней не хочется.

Сухой, щекочущий запах — вербена и… календула? — растёкся по нёбу. За сегодня Лита надышалась чернилами и бумагой, и травы словно Щитовыми чарами разграничили день на Министерство и дом.

Она подошла к стоявшей на бронзовых ножках ванне и села прямо на пол, положив руки и голову на широкий бортик.

— Тяжёлый день? — Мокрая ладонь погладила по волосам, но Лита почти не ощутила прикосновение. Новинка Флимонта Поттера не подвела — укладка продержалась весь день, но волосы стали жёсткими, словно вырезанными из дерева.

— Просто устала, — пожаловалась Лита, ловя Тесея за покрытые белой пеной пальцы. От воды кожа у него стала мягкая и нежная.

Последнюю неделю они пересекались только дома и даже почти не виделись в Министерстве. Лита помогала Трэверсу, Тесею же пришлось взять на себя серьёзное расследование, о котором он не мог говорить и из-за которого всё время проводил где-то у Гебрид.

— Забирайся ко мне.

Удивлённая, Лита приподняла голову. Но Тесей был совершенно серьёзен.

Недолго обдумав предложение, Лита встала. Ноги протестующе подрагивали, ступни напомнили о себе колючей болью, простреливающей до колен. Тесей подал ей руку, помогая устоять.

Раздевалась Лита торопливо, стремясь поскорее окунуться в горячую воду. Жакет, блузка, затем юбка полетели на биде, пока не остались только чулки. Палочку Лита аккуратно положила на столик рядом с палочкой Тесея.

Поставив правую ногу на бортик ванны, Лита позволила Тесею потянуть чулок вниз. Пальцы оставляли влажные дорожки на коже, капельки воды растекались по ней, стремясь вниз. Походило на лёгкую, приятную щекотку, и когда Тесей разобрался с чулком, отправив в полёт до биде, она подставила левую ногу.

Лита не стала медлить, привыкать, сразу полностью опустилась в воду. Горячая, она лизнула тело огнём, и Лита глубоко задышала, борясь с желанием выскочить из ванны. Моргана… Больше она так геройствовать не станет.

Тесей обнял со спины, прижал к груди, коснулся губами виска. Его расслабленность постепенно передавалась и Лите. Она откинула голову ему на плечо и постаралась устроиться так, чтобы им обоим было комфортно. Благо ванна оказалась достаточно широкой для двоих.

— Почему мы раньше до этого не додумались?

— Повода не было? — предположил Тесей, невесомо поглаживая её живот.

Лита пробормотала что-то в ответ, мало понятное ей самой. Запах трав, густая пена, близость Тесея и его руки захватывали мысли. Хотелось вернуть ласку, и Лита провела вверх по бедру Тесея. Обвела бугристый, оставленный войной шрам.

На теле Тесея было много таких отметин. Про некоторые он рассказывал, про большую часть — молчал, а Лита не допытывалась. Только водила пальцами, точно прикосновениями можно разгладить, вывести из памяти эти шрамы.

— Давай разберёмся с твоей причёской.

Лита кивнула и немного отодвинулась вперёд. Поджав ноги к груди, она собирала из пены башню, пока Тесей одну за другой вытаскивал из волос шпильки. Она их почти не чувствовала.

— Закрой глаза.

Зачерпнув воды в ковшик, Тесей вылил её Лите на голову. И ещё раз, после чего потянулся к полке, занятой множеством баночек и бутылочек.

У Тесея были очень умелые пальцы. Он втирал волшебное средство в волосы и кожу головы так, что Лита млела и едва не постанывала от удовольствия, аккуратно и нежно распутывал слипшиеся пряди.

Его пересечённое тонким шрамом колено выступало из воды, и Лита положила сверху ладонь. Когда Тесей на время оставил в покое её макушку, занявшись длинными локонами, она наклонилась немного вперёд.

— У тебя очень изящные ноги, — заметила Лита, поглаживая икру. Почему она не обращала внимание раньше?

— Спасибо за комплимент, — хохотнул Тесей и дохнул холодным воздухом на её плечо. Вниз по позвоночнику тотчас побежали мурашки.

Ей нестерпимо захотелось сейчас же увидеть лицо Тесея. Его сосредоточенно сведённые к переносице брови, хитрый прищур голубых глаз, бледные веснушки на щеках и губы. Его пухлые губы, которые так приятно было обводить пальцами и целовать.

Лита тяжело выдохнула, когда Тесей нечаянно слишком сильно потянул за волосы.

— В порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Да-да, всё хорошо.

Смутилась, словно впервые представляла себе губы Тесея, его наготу и сама впервые представала перед ним обнажённой. Мерлин… Наверное, решила Лита, всё дело в усталости и в ванне. После всех их ночей совместное купание оказалось особенно интимным.

Оставив зелье впитываться в волосы, Тесей массировал её плечи, особенно сильно нажимая между лопаток. Его движения посылали горячие импульсы по спине и в низ живота. Сдавшись, Лита сжала грудь. Потеребила сосок, отчего прикосновения Тесея стали ощущаться ещё ярче, отчётливее.

— Уже можно смывать? — спросила она.

— Да… Пожалуй, — согласился Тесей. Голос его звучал хрипло.

Лита ненадолго ушла под воду с головой, самостоятельно промыла волосы, проходящие между пальцев легко, как гладкие ленты.

Вынырнув, она заметила палочку в руках Тесея.

— Вода остыла, — пояснил он.

Сосредоточенная на разгоравшемся в ней желании, Лита не обращала внимания на температуру воды. Хотелось прижаться к Тесею, вновь оказаться в его объятиях. Наверное, можно больше ничего не делать. Просто посидеть вдвоём, выстроить из пены ещё одну башню или целый дворец. Но лёгшая на живот крепкая ладонь погладила настойчивее первых лёгких прикосновений.

Это бессловесное предложение не застало Литу врасплох, но, пока она раздумывала, Тесей убрал руку выше, к рёбрам.

Почему бы и нет?

Заведя руку назад, Лита нажала Тесею на шею, заставляя склониться к себе. Так было не слишком удобно. Поцелуй походил скорее на игру, в которой каждый старался первым поймать губами губы, коснуться языком и не задеть зубами.

— Если хочешь, можем этим ограничиться, — хрипло прошептал Тесей в самое ухо, вернув руку ей на живот.

Вместо ответа Лита согнула ноги в коленях и развела их.

Тесей начал с груди. Зачерпнув пены, он гладил, несильно сжимая, кончиками пальцев щекотал соски. Было непривычно не иметь возможности отвечать равноценно, и Лита только водила руками по обхватывающим её бёдрам и вздыхала под ласками.

Твёрдый член уже некоторое время упирался ей в поясницу, и Лита завела руку назад, просунула между их телами и огладила чувствительную головку. Тесей мелко вздрогнул и сдавленно застонал.

— Потом, — попросил он.

Тогда Лита подняла руку выше, невидяще провела по голове и в следующее мгновение уронила руку на бортик ванны — Тесей проник в неё пальцами.

Вода ничего не меняла в ощущениях. Не делала острее, но и не смазывала, не растворяла, лишая ласку смысла. Тесей действовал приятно-мягко и осторожно: гладил изнутри, разводил и чуть сгибал пальцы, зная, как Лите нравится. Она часто дышала и старалась не вздрагивать слишком резко, боясь случайно ударить Тесея локтем или лягнуть ногой.

И всё же скопившаяся за день усталость давала о себе знать. Едва Тесей с нажимом провёл по клитору снизу вверх, как Лита выгнулась и потеряла возможность дышать. Широко распахнув глаза, она без сил рухнула на Тесея, тут же обнявшего её под грудью.

Такой горячий, такой нежный… Почему он — с ней?

Литу потряхивало от нахлынувших чувств. Хорошо, что вокруг столько воды. Не придётся лгать, что глаза у неё влажные не только от счастья.

Дав время прийти в себя, Лита облизнула пересохшие губы и обернулась к Тесею.

— Продолжим в постели? — предложила она, подкрепляя слова медленным движением по члену.

Румянец на щеках Тесея вспыхнул особенно ярко.

— Как насчёт шампанского? — спросил он, выбираясь из ванны и протягивая Лите руку.

— Не имею ничего против, — ответила Лита, вкладывая свою ладонь в его.


End file.
